My One Shots
by Why Hedonists r Often Rated E
Summary: I decided just to take all of my one shot fics and put them under one title. So here we go. Most of these stories are RonHermione fics. Mostly fluffy RHr fics.
1. The Thunder Rolls

**disclaimer:i do not own harry potter; j.k. rowling does.i do not own the song; garth brooks does.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Thunder Rolls"

**_Three thirty in the morning  
Not a soul in sight  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
On a moonless summer night  
Raindrops on the windshield  
There's a storm moving in  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
That he never should have been  
The thunder rolls   
And the thunder rolls _**

It was three thirty in the morning and Draco Malfoy was supposedly heading back from a rock concert and got caught in the storm. The town was dark and Draco was hoping that his wife, Pansy Parkinson was asleep in bed and would never find out where he was. Draco had taken his birthday present with him; the 1960 corvette that his wife had bought him. He had the windshield wipers on high and could still barely see. He heard the thunder rollin'.

**_Every light is burnin'  
In a house across town  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
In her faded flannel gown  
Askin' for miracle   
Hopin' she's not right  
Prayin' it's the weather  
That's kept him out all night  
The thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _**

Every light in the town was off except for, unfortunately, his house' lights; every one was on and burning.

Pansy was pacin' back and forth in front of the newly installed muggle telephone.

"Please Lord, say that he is ok and please make sure that I am not right. I don't want him to come back from where I think he is coming from. Please say that the weather is keeping him and not what I think is." Pansy whispered to herself. She heard the thunder rollin'.

_**The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls  
**_

**_She's waiting by the window  
When he pulls into the drive  
She rushes out to hold him  
Thankful he's alive  
But on the wind and rain   
A strange new perfume blows  
And the lightning flashes in her eyes  
And he knows that she knows  
The thunder rolls  
And the thunder rolls _**

Pansy was waiting by the living room window when Draco shakily pulled into the drive. She ran out to hold him and thanks God that he is alive. Over the wind and the rain she can smell some new perfume and knows for a fact that Draco wouldn't wear any himself and the lightning flashed in sky and even worse in her eyes and he knows by her touch that she knows about his secret lover. They both hear the thunder rollin'.

**_The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls _**

_**She runs back down the hallway  
And through the bedroom door  
She reaches for the pistol  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
Tells the lady in mirror  
He won't do this again  
'Cause tonight will be the last time  
She'll wonder where he's been  
**_

Pansy runs down the hallway and through her and Draco's bedroom door and pulls out the pistol that they keep in the dresser drawer for burglars. Before leaving the bedroom, she stops at the mirror and talks. "He won't do this again!"

She ran out of the bedroom and into the living room where she magically tied him to a chair. "Any last words traitor?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do."

"What are they? Spit it out. . . Not literally." She added as an after thought.

"Tell Margaret I'm sorry."

"Who in the H-E-double hockey sticks is Margaret?"

"My girlfriend."

BANG!

Pansy had pulled the trigger and her traitor of a husband was dead. Yeah she would tell Margaret. She would go up to her and tell her the same thing she told her husband.

_**The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold, darlin'  
On a sleepless night  
As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

what did u think?i don't like this one as much as my other song fics, but i have been listening to it over and over again for the past week and i needed to write a fic for it.i was going to use ron and hermione but i didn't want hermione to kill ron for cheating and besides, my friend rachel would have strangled me, so i decided to just use draco and pansy.anyway review please.


	2. Since You've Been Gone

**disclamer: i don't own the characters.that's jkr's. the song is kelly clarksons.there are HBP spoilers.**

Lavender Brown had been sitting at her kitchen table with paper, a quill and a bottle of ink for sometime now, thinking of a way to start a letter to the bastard who left her for some other woman. Ron Weasley left her a that little know-it-all, Hermione Granger. Finally after about 15 minutes of thinking she found the perfect beginning.

**Dear Ronald,**

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_You dedicated you took kthe time_

_Wasn't long till I called to mind_

_Yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you _

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

Lavender paused for a moment thinking about how since Ron had been gone, now she could finally breathe again because they weren't snogging. 'Man he likes to snog way to much.' Lavender thought. She also thought about how that now that he's gone she gets the love of her life; Seamus Finnigin and he gives her anything she wants. She then continues with the letter.

_But since you've been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time _

_I'm so movin' on _

_Yeah Yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want _

_Since you've been gone_

Ron played her a love song to get her to go out with him. 'I can't believe I fell for that.' She thought. 'I also never heard him say how much he wanted to be with me. He always talked about Hermione.

_How can I put it? You put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say _

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

"Hey Seamus?" Lavender yelled throughout her house.

"Yes dear?"

"Runout and buy me a fur coat."

Seamus sighed exasperately. "Yes dear. Fox or rabbit skin?"

"Fox. It's more expensive."

Dean sighed once more before apparating out of the house. Lavender smiled to herself.

_But since you've gone _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Thanks to you _

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you've been gone_

'He blew his chance by so hard he knocked it over an dyet he was actually complaining abo- well actually he was saying how great tossing me was and going out with Hermione was, but still- close enough.'

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight out of mind_

_Shut your mouth i just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

She finished her letter with gritted heeth and signed.

**With love,**

**Lavender**

She tied her letter to her owl's leg and sent it to find Ron. The owl flew through Ron and Hermione's apartment window and landed on the table next to Ron's left arm. He took the note off and read it.

"She didn't move on. She was sobbing about you at graduation and she doesn't get what she wants." Hermione stated. She had been reading over Ron's shoulder.

Just then another owl came through the window. Ron got it. It read:

**Dear Ron,**

_Since you've been gone _

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (i get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

_Since you've been gone_

**With Love,**

**Lavender**

**p.s. Tell Hermione I do get what I want.**

"She still doesn't get what she wants." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"Yes she does 'Mione. She hooked up with Seamus. He's always been a sucker for Lavender."

Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Honey what's wrong?" Ron asked nervously.

"You said Lavender and not her pet name, Lav."

"Yeah. The only reason I went out with her and called her Lav was to make you jealous and then maybe . . . just maybe you would go out with me."

"Well, it worked then didn't it?" Hermione said, walking over and sitting next to Ron.

"I guess so." Ron said in a sexy voice.

Hermione turned and put her arms around Ron's neck and leaned to kiss him. Ron put one arm around her waist and with the free one turned out the light.

**You know I start out with a Lavender pissed at Ron fic and turn it into a Hermione/Ron fic anyway. The RHr fluff will never die.**


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter; jkr does. i do not own the song; green day does.**

Ron Weasley was walking down the street that lead to his apartment. He had just failed his dream job interview again. He started singing to himself.

_**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a- **_

Ron was only capable of seeing and hearing one thing. He looked to his left and saw his shadow and then stopped to listen. The only think he was capable of hearing was the slow beat of his heart. He continued singing.

_**My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone**_

Ah..ah.. 

Suddenly he saw a blinding white light coming straight for him and stopped in his tracks thinking he was finally going to heaven. He closed his eyes and waited. After a while he opened his eyes and teh white light was gone. He looked behind him and saw the taillights of a Hot Rod (Rupert's favorite car). He sighed and continued walking and singing.

_**I'm walking down the line**_

**_That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone  
I walk alone and I walk a- _**

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone_**

Ah..ah..  
I walk alone and I walk a- 

Ron had just entered the front door of his apartment building and wanting to take his time, he took the steps to the fifth floor and not the elevator (hence the not apparating home part).

_**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Were the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a- **_

By now he was at the third floor. He stops and then finished the rest of the song as he reaches the fifth floor and is at the door.

**_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
_**As he was on the last 2 lines of the song he opened the apartment door and sat down on the couch.

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Till then I'll walk alone **_

Ron sighed and then heard someone from behind him sigh. He spun around pulling out his wand. He was his girlfriend. He hastily shoved his wand back into his pocket.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Hi." She huffed. "About this song Ron."

"What about it?"

"Everytime you fail this job interview, you come home singing it. And you know that line, 'Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me?' I have found you; plenty of times actually. Failing the interview to be President of the National Quidditch League (NQL) isn't the worst thing in the world. You don't have to walk around singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams.'" She sat down next to him. "You sing that when a girlfriend dumps you."

"But 'Mione. That was what I wanted to be ever since I knew what Quidditch was. That was my dream and now it's broken. You don't know what it's like to have your dreams broken. And-"

"Actually I do know how it feels to get my dreams broken. You remember S.P.E.W.? Well that was my dream. To keep it going and it got crushed because even my best friends didn't believe in it."

"I'm sorry 'Mione. It's just-"

"It's alright now. I'm fine. In time the wounds do heal. Yours will too. Yes it is sad honey, but. . . " She put her hand on the side of his face and then up to his hair to brush it out of his face, "You have to move on. You can't chase after dreams that can't come true."

"Yeah you're right, but it's just because you and I got sent to Muggle jail for me punching Malfoy in public."

"Yeah." She chuckled. "What's your next dream in line?"

Ron thought a moment and then he smiled. "I know, I'm gonna try for Minister of Magic."

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

**so what u think?i don't really like this one as much as my other song fics, but i'll get over it.i don't believe this is what this song means; it does now. please review.extra points for any one who can name all 3 members of green day (first and last names).**


End file.
